Rahona Sanso
Rahona Sanso is the Flying-type gym leader of Breezetop City. She gives the Nimbus Badge to trainers who defeat her. The Pokémon in her Lv.1 and Lv.2 teams are different individuals than the ones in her Lv.3 team. Biography She was spoiled as a child, coming from a very well off family. She loved playing with her mother's Gardevoir and Froslass. As a child she admired Falkner and had many posters of him on her wall, even making a trip to battle him at one point. To this day she still has one poster on her wall. Watching clouds and taking many hot-air balloon rides with her father as a child made her feel like her true calling in life was up in the sky. As a child, her parents decided they wanted her to become a Gym Leader, but were unsettled on which type. Her mother had a hatred of bird and bug Pokémon because as a child all the Pidgey, Pidove, Caterpie and Wurmple would come and eat all the seeds that she had planted with her mother (Rahona's grandmother) in the blooming garden. On the other hand, her father was an avid bird watcher and collected many flying Pokémon, and had a dream to meet the 3 legendary birds. This made Rahona want to go down the route of Flying Pokémon. The problem, however, was that her mother drummed a deep-seated fear of bird-like Pokémon into her head. She decided to take the respects of both her parents and fall in love with non-avian flying Pokémon. Her adventure would begin when her father's father gave her an egg that would contain a Drifloon. After several years of training Pokémon, she displayed a talent for Pokémon that easily landed her a place as Breezetop City Gym Leader. Personality and Attitudes Personality wise, Rahona is a soft person. She is what many people call 'tsundere', but usually can be found in the more pleasant and friendly dere dere mode. Her tsun tsun side came through when she made a trip to Johto and fought Falker, but wouldn't show her adoration for him. She also sings, and sometimes uses Breezetop's stadium-like gym as a concert hall. Appearance Tripfag "Luka !!GdkIM5/JfjX" submitted a rough sketch of her which got colored later, and has become the agreed-upon design. Her hair is supposed to resemble clouds, and she keeps the Poké Balls she uses in her hair bunches. The buckle on her belt is where she stores the badges she gives away. Pokémon Drifblim - her starter Pokémon, received in an egg from her grandfather. Mantine - a Pokémon she caught at the waterside soon afterwards. Drifblim and Mantine, being the two Pokémon she knew for the longest, would both become 'bros' to her. Crobat - though most find bats scary, Rahona befriended her Zubat easily. As long as a Pokémon has no beak or feathers, Rahona is fine with it. Emolga - a Pokémon she springs on her foes to surprise them with Electric moves. This is the closest she has to a 'wildcard' Pokémon due to its electric type. Jumpluff (Shiny) - Rahona was lucky enough to find a Shiny Pokémon. Rahona's mother has grown a strong bond with this Jumpluff, almost becoming a pet to her when not used by Rahona. Besides these, she has trained pre-evolved forms of these Pokémon to be used for her Lv.1 and Lv.2 teams. Her mother often makes these Pokémon do chores around the house and garden. Her mother also owns a Gardevoir and a Froslass, the two helping her with household chores. Her mother said she can borrow Gardevoir or Froslass at anytime. The Gardevoir has a crush on Drifblim. Trivia Her first name comes from the Malagasy for 'cloud', and her last name comes from the Japanese word for "Oxygen". Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, she can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow her character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders